


A Tale of Two Moons

by Maleotic (donutnana)



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Arranged Marriage, F/M, Other, Scott's pack are all part of the Hale tribe, Weretribe AU, Worldbuilding
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-01-22
Updated: 2016-01-22
Packaged: 2018-05-15 13:35:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,918
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5787157
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/donutnana/pseuds/Maleotic
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Malia Hale was not meant to be caged.</p><p>And certainly not for an Omega who claimed to be a lost heir.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Tale of Two Moons

 

 

Spruce forest frowned on either side of the brook. The trees had been stripped off its leaves by a recent wind as the temperature blew a translucent layer of frost encasing the naked bark, that seemed to lean towards each other as if seeking for warmth. A figure dashed through the woods, leaping over thin winding creek and the slippery rocks, dodging past rotting oak trees and underneath the branches. Everything blurred into a dizzying blend of cool, dark colours, when Old Man Winter still lingered in the night, even when Spring was just days away.

Long, umber tresses followed her swift movement, the air was cool against her skin, kissing her nose pink. Her senses tingled, evaluating the area as her footfalls came slowly to a halt. Her chest rose while she took in a deep breath; the crisp air filling her lungs, then letting out white puffs of warm air from between her lips after a few seconds. A foot  was lowered to the ground, kneeling down as a hand tentatively  reaching  reached to feel the damp earth underneath her bare palm.

_‘Feel the earth. Hear its voice._

_What did it say to you?’_

A faint sound of her claws being retracted eased the silence, Malia raised herself from the ground and took tentative steps, her bare feet light and airy when she finally spotted her prey; careful not to scare it as she stalked from afar. Despite what her father told her regarding his disapproval to see her hunt, Malia refused to listen. Where is the fun when you don’t hunt for your own food?

Once every few weeks during the late of the night she would sneak out all by herself and send her cousin —Cora — into trouble from her rebellious antics. After all, she was the one who was supposed to look after Malia when her father wasn’t around.

The deer had its fate locked when the Werecoyote lunged for the kill. A shriek was heard from the quietude and birds flapped its wings, flying away from the sound. It was an easy kill, she thought while watching as the life began to fade away from the eyes of her prey. Her gaze trailed towards the blood coating her hands from digging into the poor animal’s neck. She’d done a messy job, but all that mattered was that she would have venison tomorrow. Honestly, boar and rabbit began to grow rather repetitious for her, as it was all she had eaten throughout the winter.

“There you are!”

At the voice, Malia perked up and turned around to find the owner of whom the voice belonged to.

“What are you doing here? Shouldn’t you be sleeping?” She asked while eyeing Liam, who was panting and reeked of… was it dismay? At the scent, her brows furrowed as she  a waited for the male to speak.

“It’s... It’s the Chief. He...” Liam took a deep breath, catching the air in gasps. It was a long run from the village, not to mention he had fallen into a hole on his journey to find Malia.

“What about my father?” Malia demanded, now beginning to grow impatient at the younger boy who flinched at her sharp tone.

“…He was attacked.”

 

 

***

 

 

There were people swarming the outside of the Hale’s Druid Emissary’s hut by the time Malia arrived, with Liam on tow. Hushed whispers being interchanged amongst the tense situation of the tribe. Whose attention now moved towards Malia, making a path to the entrance as she approached the shelter, pushing away the curtain. Her brown eyes landed its gaze toward Peter, whom appeared to be paralysed, having a difficult time in trying to heal the large gash across his torso.

“What happened?”

“He’s paralysed by Kanima’s venom. It will take a while for him to heal, but your father should be fine.” Deaton answered as he searched through the shelves for ointment to tend Peter’s wound. Malia didn’t realise that she has been holding her breath until she finally let out a sigh. “You should thank this young man for bringing your father here.” Her attention flickered over towards the person whom Deaton was referring to, and it was a surprise that she had just noticed the unfamiliar presence. He on the other hand, had been staring at her for quite some time already.

“Thank you.” Malia spoke, her right hand placing over the left side of her chest, in a gesture of gratitude, as she lowered her head. To which the man responded with an equal motion, yet making an outward arc with a palm that were previously placed over his chest. “I’m glad to help.”

Her eyes scanned over his muscular frame — wearing nothing but a low cut pants with a sash tied securely to hold the clothing around his waist, his left arm wrapped with a cloth. He was beautiful, yet there was something about him that she didn’t like, and Malia began to hold suspicion towards him. Especially when there were no signs of a Tribe tattoo painted over his bare torso.

Her brows furrowed, “Are you an Omega?”

“Malia.” Deaton reprimanded, shooting her a look. Yet, the young man only responded with a small chuckle, “Ten winters ago, my tribe was ambushed by hunters... I was the lucky one to survive.”

“Oh.” Silence overcame the room, “…I’m sorry to hear that.” Malia mumbled.

“It’s fine. It happened years ago.”

“Now, why don't you both wait outside? It’s dark, you might want to get some rest and, Malia, I’m sure you would like to wash off your hands.” Deaton spoke as he bent down to sit beside Peter, who was lying on the mat, and cleaned the wounds to then apply the ointment.

Malia nodded, walking out from the shelter with the man following her.

“I’m Theo. I’ve heard a lot about your tri—.” Yet, his sentence was cut off. “I’m Malia.” She didn’t spare him a look, continuing to walk instead. Malia sought to wash off her hands in the river nearby the village, but her body tensed when she felt him still there.

“Why are you following me?”

“It’s dark and it’s not safe for a lady to be alone.” he responded, casually chasing her, much to Malia’s annoyance. “Look, I appreciate your concern and the fact that you saved my father. But I’m fine by myself.”

“There might be a Kanima lurking and it attacked your father. I don’t think it’s best for you to wander off, especially when we don’t know who and what its master’s objective are” Theo reasoned, to which she replied with a grumble, hating to admit that he was right.

The walk was silent with no exchange of words —well, if she didn’t count the times where Theo was making lame comments every now and then on how ‘the flowers are beautiful’ and ‘the moon is shining brightly’ that Malia couldn’t resist the urge to roll her eyes to. When they both finally arrived at the riverbank, Malia took her time to wash off the blood thoroughly and rubbed on dirt and leaves to get rid of the stench, grumbling softly to herself as it wouldn’t come off.

Too focused, she failed to notice that Theo was staring at her the whole time.

 

 

***

 

 

“You can stop following me now.” Malia said as they walked past the entrance of the village, turning around to find Theo smiling.

“Is that a way to say thank you after I accompany you for the past hour?”

“I never asked you to.” She snarled, glaring at him in sheer annoyance. Malia was sure that he found amusement in testing her patience. Just who did he think he was?

“I’m just kidding.” He chuckled, and Malia didn’t know whether she should be even more irritated or charmed. He had a nice laugh, she noted.

“Night, then.”

“Wait.”

That’s it. He was really testing her.

“What do you wa—” She glared at him, yet Theo only smiled at her in return. There was mischief dancing in his grey eyes.

“Goodnight.”

 

 

***

 

During the week of the Chief’s recovery, Theo was _everywhere_. And by everywhere, it meant that he was always within her line of sight. Their Clan welcomed Theo with open arms, told him that he could stay for as long as he’d like to. Though, he rejected their generous offer politely and he didn’t want to over welcome his stay, but said he would stick around until the Chief finally recovered. And for the past couple of days, Malia noticed that Theo had been visiting her father a lot. No one was allowed for a visit unless it was Deaton or Theo, not even Malia. Usually, she wouldn’t be bothered much. Yet, this time is different because Theo was an outsider. An Omega. How could he be sanctioned while her —The Chief’s own daughter — wasn’t? This was an outrage.

“I don’t think spying on them is a good idea.”

“Hush, Liam. I just wanted to know what they are talking about.”

“But you can’t do tha—hmmpffh!” Malia pressed her palm over his mouth to stop the younger from talking.

“Distract the guards.”

As much as he’d like to protest, Liam listened to her due to not wanting to get on her bad side. He peeled Malia’s hand off his mouth, “Alright, fine… Just make it quick.”

Luck seemed to be on their side, finding that Scott and Isaac were on guard duty tonight. So it shouldn’t be a problem to Liam since he was well acquainted with the two… Well, maybe not Isaac since the taller male preferred poking fun of him rather than being involved in a casual conversation. Seeing that Liam was now approaching the two, waving at them to get their attention; Malia made a round trip to the back of the building, keeping a fair distance so if by any chance she was caught, she could construct a reasonable explanation that wouldn’t get her into much trouble.

She mustered her sense of hearing, gathering her focus to eavesdrop on the conversation between the two heartbeats inside the hut. Their voices were faint, almost like hushed whispers.

_“I insist. It would be good for the both of you.”  
_

_“It would be a great honour.. But what about her?”_

Malia’s brows knitted together, furrowing in confusion. Her? Who’s her?

_“She could be persuaded. All that matters is your decision, son. Do you accep—.”_ Before Malia could hear further into Peter and Theo’s conversation, a hand yanked her by the shoulder and turned her around.

“What do you think you’re doing?!” Cora hissed, glaring at Malia who was in shock at the presence of her cousin. “Why are you here? I thought you were gone hunting with the others?”

“I asked you a question, Malia.” The said female turned quiet in hesitation. Silence fell between both of them and Cora then let out a sigh.

“Fine, don’t answer. But you shouldn’t be here.”

“But I was...”

“No buts. Your father will be enraged if he knew you’re still awake at this hour… Is that Liam?” Their attention fell towards the said boy that were talking to Scott and Isaac, and it didn’t take him long to notice them in return, turning pale at the sight of Cora who was approaching him with Malia following closely behind.

“You both. Go back to your houses. Now.”

“What did I d—.”

“ _Now_.”

 

***

 

The river was calm, wending its way between the banks that flourished with new vivid green that only the springtime could bring. The grass tickled her underneath her feet, where it was still wet to the touch from the stroke of morning dew. Malia scooped an amount of water with her bare hands, washing her face with the cool liquid. Throughout the entire night, she found it difficult to fall asleep with the curiosity of her father and Theo’s conversation that she heard. Just what were they talking about that seemed so important? And who is this ‘her’? The thoughts plagued her mind. There was something that they both were hiding from her and Malia needed to know what.

“Slept well?” She didn’t even need to look back just to know that it was Theo who had spoke.

“What do you want?” Malia asked, getting up from her sitting position as she turned. “Make it quick.”

“Why is it that you keep assuming that I want something from you? I was only asking if you slept well yesterday.”

“I’m not sure why either. Maybe it’s because you’re an outsider, thinking that you can do anything you want just because you saved the Chief from a Kanima attack?” Malia responded as she walked past him, only to be stopped as Theo grabbed her by the wrist.

“Let go of me.” She growled, eyes flashing dangerously blue. And Theo did what she told, releasing his grasp as soon as he saw the colour of her eyes.

“I apologise for my behaviour... But I don’t want you to think that I’m taking advantage of your tribe. It’s just that they’re good people and I never been treated as nicely before.., You know what they would do to an Omega, don’t you?” Theo chuckled bitterly. Of course Malia knew. Omegas were the bottom of the hierarchy, and often when a tribe managed to catch one, they were treated like slaves.

Her eyes softened at his words, yet Malia didn’t say anything.

“..Horribly.”

Theo seemed to be slightly puzzled when the word came out from her mouth. “I slept horribly.” She rephrased, turning away from him.

“Oh.” Realising that she was answering to his previous question, the corner of his lips tugged into a smile. “Why?”

“Thinking.”

“About?” He asked again, hoping that they keep the exchange of words going. But of course, Malia being Malia, shot him down.

“Don’t push your luck.”

 

***

 

 

“Where have you been? Your father was looking for you!”

Scott greeted them as they both arrived back to the village. His word had ignited interest from Malia, who seemed to be slightly in disbelief of what Scott has told him, her gaze flickered over to Theo who was looking at her.

“Are you sure he said it was me?”

“Yes. You. His daughter. And I think you better go, it might be important.”

 

 

***

 

Malia arrived at the Chief’s hut —the larger at the centre of the village. And perhaps, the most well-furnished out of all. She entered to the slit of the curtain covering the entrance, even after years, the room was still unfamiliar to her. It was uncomfortably large and filled with sorts of ornaments and possessions from the late Chiefs of the Hale Tribe. Her brown eyes scanned her surrounding as she walked further in. “Father?”

A moment passed, and she almost thought that there was no one inside if not for the sound of Peter’s heartbeat giving away his presence, before then he revealed himself out from the curtains that lead to his room.

“Malia.”

“You wanted to see me, father?” She asked, watching as Peter walked over to the other side of the room and motioned for her to sit down with him on the mat. And from then, she knew that he was going to talk about something serious. They both settled down, sitting cross legged across each other as she waited for her father to speak in the growing stillness befallen upon the two. It was then, her father began to speak.

“Eighteen years old I have raised you. And you flourished to be a beautiful young woman... Your,.. mother would certainly be proud of you, Malia.” She tensed at the mention of her mother who was a sensitive subject to be brought up. Honestly, she never knew her mother at all and no one in this village seemed to speak of her ever… nor did her father. Whenever she tried to ask, he averted the topic and Malia could pick up a scent akin to anger and sadness from him. But why did he bring up her mother to this conversation?

“And I’m sure you have met the man whom I indebted my life with?” She replied with a nod and a quiet ‘yes’ could be heard. Her heart was picking up its pace from impatience, yet Peter took his time with his words.

“Theo. The Omega? Yes, I’ve met him.”

“He’s a Raeken, Malia.” Now this information was new to her. “The Hale and Raeken maintained a strong alliance between our tribes from the past. At least, before the hunters ambushed and wiped out the Raeken’s lineage before they could send for our help.. It was a devastating loss for us, Hale. Rumours said there was a survivor, a child. Yet, our people couldn’t find him when we sought to help… Of course, the guilt still chases us to present... But fate is a funny thing, isn’t it? The very boy who we were looking for had saved me from dying..” Peter chuckled.

“Last night, I’ve spoken to him about my suggestion. I thought it was good for the both of you, and Theo had agreed to it. As a token of my gratitude and the new beginning of a union between our clan —Hale —and Raeken’s…”

_Thump. Thump. Thump._

Her heart beat was racing faster, and Malia knew that she wasn’t going to like what this conversation was leading to.

“You are to be betrothed to Theo of Raeken clan within seven days.”

 

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Big thanks and shout out to LilShitWayne for pointing out my mistakes!


End file.
